


night awakens

by blisskendall



Category: Kickthestickz, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisskendall/pseuds/blisskendall
Summary: Chris wakes up in the middle of the night and needs PJ in more ways than one ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by anonymous, it's not written by me. I don't own any part of it. I only got permission to upload it.

Chris opened his eyes to be greeted with the darkness of the night. He was on his side, the warm weight of PJ’s chest on his back, and the feel of his arm slung over his waist almost anchoring him down to earth.

He groaned quietly as he felt a familiar pool of arousal down at his crotch.

_Turns out another part of him was wide awake too._

The man beside him didn’t help – the feel of his chest pushing slightly into his back as he exhaled sending sparks through his body at the contact. Chris’s unwanted one-track mind wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel more of his body.

He shifted to check the time on the clock on his bed stand.

_4:32AM._

Chris sighed as he accepted that –

  1. He wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon;



And –

  1. PJ wouldn’t appreciate being woken up.



But Chris, really, really wanted PJ to touch him. The hardness of his cock was becoming painful.

And anyway, Chris always liked a bit of anger.

So he shifted so he was directly facing the sleeping man, intertwining his legs with his.

_‘PJ...?’_

His voice came out as a choked whisper, the sound stirring PJ awake from his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

‘What, ‘m _tired_.’

Chris went slightly red as he realised what was about to come out his mouth.

‘I know it’s early and you’re tired but I _need_ you to get me off.’

PJ mumbled something incoherent before grunting a _‘sort it yourself’_.

Chris wriggled again, his hardness making him frustrated.

‘Please, please touch me, I _need_ it – ‘

‘No. You’ve got hands, do it yourself.’

Chris whined as PJ flopped his head back onto his pillow.

_I guess I’ll have to._

_But he’s going to know about it._

Chris moved so he was facing the ceiling. He pulled his pyjama trousers and boxers down to his knees. The feel of the freedom of pressure off his cock made him groan softly in relief.

He slid his hand under the duvet and slowly began to stroke himself. The feel of friction made him moan unabashedly – he wanted PJ to hear him.

He closed his eyes and began to think of times where PJ _did_ touch him.

His mind focused in on when they were on this very bed, and PJ was lying further down on top of him, his tongue swirling slowly around his tip, the wet heat driving him closer and _closer_ -

His own deep groan had surprised himself, his hand working himself quicker now. His hips bucked into his own firm grip.

He felt another noise of pleasure fall from his lips before he noticed PJ shift next to him. He grinned in the darkness, knowing he had woken him. He whined as he slowed his hand down, but not stopping.

‘Chris I _swear_ –‘

‘Only - _fuck_ \- doing what you said.’

‘That loudly?’

‘ _Sh-shut me up_.’

Chris felt a sharp jolt of arousal as he felt one of PJ’s hands covering his mouth, and the other around his cock, pumping him roughly. Chris moaned loudly, the sound muffled by PJ’s hand.

He felt himself reach the edge, PJ’s hand relentlessly quick and warm. He could tell that PJ really wasn’t in the mood to drag this out.

He whined out PJ’s name like it was a sacred mantra as he finally climaxed, his back arching off the bed completely into the other man’s hand, which was working him through his orgasm. Thick spurts of his release were caught into said hand.

PJ moved his hands away as Chris had ridden his pleasure out, the sound of Chris’s heavy breathing filling the room.

He felt himself relax as he felt tiredness creep over him, as he pulled his clothes back up. He turned so he was facing PJ again, who was sleepily wiping his hand on a tissue.

‘Happy now, Chris?’

Chris snuggled into the chest of PJ, his body heat lulling him into the grasp of sleep once more.

‘ _As ever_. Love you, babe.’

PJ smiled and held Chris as he fell asleep. It wasn’t long before PJ joined Chris into the land of sleep himself, the room quiet once more.


End file.
